A Problem with MiniSkirts
by Annyxoxo
Summary: Every grown man has a problem with mini-skirts, their short form seductively exposing the heavily attractive legs beneath. It's just like Shambam! You know you want it, but tehe! you can't have it. Hope you enjoy it!


**Well heres another DawnxVolkner fanfic, Beaconshipping. **

**And since Dawn wears that annoying as crud mini-skirt that SHOULD have flashed the world already... Its not natural for a skirt that short not to. I used it as my basis. **

**All boys, no matter how innocent they look have a few not so innocent thoughts now and then.**

**So if you don't mind the OCCness and slightly used plot, don't read.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. **

* * *

><p><em>"Mini-Skirts, The fashion industry's way of promoting the continuation of the human species."<em>

xoxo

Every grown man has a problem with mini-skirts, their short form seductively exposing the heavily attractive legs beneath. It's just like Shambam! You know you want it, but tehe! you can't have it.

Volkner was in no way a perverted man. He did not stare at passing women's fine asses and think, "Man I want to tap that." It was just not in his nature. Though when you stick little Miss Dawn Hikari in a pale pink mini...you have a whole other story.

All she had to do is walk past him, sauntering her flirtatious hips the way she does and his head was in an infinite tizzy. He was whipped for the girl and he knew it too. Not that he could ever tell anyone. The chances of kisses and a little more than friendly hugs...not exactly plausible.

When she moved to Sunyshore City 3 months ago, he couldn't help but to be excited. But now, eyes trailing after her like a love sick puppy, he couldn't help but be miserable.

His electric blue eyes had memorized every single curve her clothes let show.

And his inner obsession with the one person able to refuel his fire wanted to memorize even more. He wanted to see the more than the occasional glimpse of her panties he caught when the wind was gracious enough to lift the fabric.

He wanted to be her lover, her boyfriend, maybe he loved her as far as to say he wanted to be her husband, but at the tender age of 17 it was not even practical to envision. He was 23, 5 years older. No one would approve.

Even though he knew the consequences of his actions, he could help but stop Dawn as she strutted past.

"Dawn, uh... Um I was wondering if we could talk about some things over coffee?" he managed to stutter.

"Yeah sure. Now? Or later?" she replied smiling and he felt his heart lift.

"Now is fine."

"Ok I was on my way home anyways." He had to restrain himself from grabbing her hand as they walked along to Sandy's Coffee.

When they finally arrived they grabbed a booth for two in the back of the little shop.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Volkner?" she said immediately snapping him out of his daydreams.

"Uh...umm... Da-dawn..."

"Volkner are you ok?" she asked with concern in her eyes and the last thing he wanted was pity.

"Just fine," he snapped. "Dawn, we've known each other for almost 4 years now, since you first came to Sunyshore looking for that badge. And I couldn't help but crush on you. Dawn I know you don't feel the same way, but I needed to get this feeling out. I can't help but swoon at your ass in that mini-skirt and if makes me go crazy..." Volkner blabbered as he started to back away.

Dawn wouldn't have that though. She instantly grabbed his hand, dragged him out of the store to the back of the building. Then she placed the captive hand on her butt as Volkner stared in surprise.

"I like you too, Volkner," she whispered as she leaned up kissing him on the lips." And I find your fascination with my butt very attractive."

His mind was blank. Dawn liked him too... Dawn liked him too...and his hand was on her butt...

He was so happy that he kissed her this time, tongue playing with hers, and his hand soaking up the feeling. Intrusively her hand cut between their bodies.

"As much as I love you feeling me up, I do have places to be and I think we should leave some things to do later," she stated, winking suggestively and walking off.

All Volkner knew is that she loved him and that attractive butt beneath that skirt was all his.

xoxo

_"Mini-Skirts, The fashion industry's way of promoting the continuation of the human species."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this! <strong>

**I do really hope you enjoyed it. **

**Feel free to tell me about my errors and everything, I'm not one to bite.**

**Please Review. :)**


End file.
